Wait For Love
by forbrighterdays
Summary: [DanBlair] Blair realizes she might actually like Dan as more than a friend.


**A/N: Hey guys! Well this is a story for ****ginchi16.** It** is my first Dan/Blair fan fiction and probably not my last, I actually really enjoyed writing it. So I hope you enjoy reading it.  
**-----

I'm the biggest hypocrite, and I know it. I've always blamed Serena from taking things from me and right now I want more than anything to have something she loves and needs so much.

I'm talking about Dan Humphrey.

I know crazy right? Who would have ever known, or even thought that the boy I hardly approved of Serena dating or even being friends with would be the one to steal my heart.

Well, I'm actually not in love, yet. But with Dan, I don't know, I can see it. Dan is a good person at heart and cares for Serena so much. I guess that's why I _really_ want him to be mine, just to be with someone that can take care of me, and that will protect me from anything and everything. Dan takes such good care of his sister, Jenny, and that just shows that he is good at supporting people in need. Even with his mom gone, he still stays strong. And I just think that ever since I talked to him about our families back when I was supposed to be the model for my mom's ads for Bendal's, we really opened up a passage for communication. I think that if we really got together and talked we would just instantly click. I just really think it would be cool to talk to someone that will actually talk back, and that I can turn to when I need help. Dan could be that person and I can see that, because he always talks to Serena when she needs someone to be there. And he's an honest person.

Now listen to me. I'm actually planning to take Dan away from Serena, not only does Serena need him more than anything, but she also loves him more than any other boy she's been with. Plus, we have a sort of unspoken bond that comes along with our friendship. Ever since Serena went behind my back with Nate we sort of silently agreed never to take or sabotage something so important to the other. And I don't think I could ever live with myself doing what Serena did to me, that would just too hard to bare

But then again, why not? Serena messed up the only good thing in my life, which was Nate. Now he doesn't even know how do have a functional relationship because that blonde bitch is always on his mind. And even though Serena says she doesn't still like Nate, I know better. She'll want to hook up with him again then next time her and Dan get into a fight, or she just feels like being a whore. Either way she's going to leave Dan alone sometime soon, and who is going to be there to help him back to feeling okay about himself? Why me of course. But why wait for Serena to break Dan's heart? I think it might just be time for some pay back, and Serena's going to get a huge dose of it.

But…I'm Blair Waldorf, and what I say goes. But tonight, at Serena's birthday party, I'm just going to sit back and let Serena be happy with someone other than Nate because she's my best friend and I love her. And yeah, it might break my heart to see her and Dan together so happy, but I'll know that if I did it just to make my friend happy, I can sleep with a smile on my face tonight. So I'll wait, until the time is right, until Serena is done with Dan for good, and until he can see the real me. Then I'll make my move. And Dan and I will be unstoppable; we'll be the happiest couple ever. I'll no longer worry about who Nate is checking out right in front of me at parties and I'll never worry if Serena will take the thing away from me that I love. Because Dan will care enough about me not to hurt my feelings on purpose, or on accident for that matter. But for right now, I'll be the best friend, the one with no boyfriend, or anything stable in her life to go to when things get hard. It will be hard, considering I've just realized how much I like Dan and how much I would love to be with him. But I'll live. I always do when things get hard. And I'll just wait. Wait till the time is right, but mostly…I'll wait for love.  
-----

_No matter when we say goodbye.  
__I'll tell you baby, keep your head high.  
__I'll wait for love, I'll wait for you.  
__I'll wait for love; I'll wait, will you?  
__When times are hard, I think of you.  
__I'll wait for love, I'll wait for love.  
-----_

**So...What did you think? Reviews are loved.  
The song is 'Wait for Love' by Matt White.  
I was originally going to use this song in a Blair/Nate fan fiction, but when I was typing the end of this story I thought this would be a perfect song to use.  
thanks for reading :)**


End file.
